Alucard
Drazil, Or As He is More Commonly Known as Alucard is a Vampire who was Sealed away some Time During the 1800's By Abraham Van Helsing after a Failed Attack on his Life, But was Later Released in Rogue City Some Time in 2016 by an Unknown Method. He is rumored to be the Son and successor Of Count Dracula which makes him in a sense a Noble by Birth as well as the Prince of Vampires. He currently resides in Happy Harbor under the Alias of Harrison James Cross. Apperance While Drazil's Correct Age is unknown He Appears as a fairly tall, fair-skinned Young man of his early to mid Twenties with Crimson Eyes and Black hair that had a slight, brown tint to it with Shoulder-length bangs framing either side of his face. When he First appeared after his awakening his attire consisted of a tight black vest tucked in with a Crimson colored edged collar, he also wore a long black scarf that has a few rip's and burn's at the end and long black gloves which also have Crimson edging on the end. On his lower half he wore a normal brown leather belt that held his black waist coat with complete Crimson edging in place as well his sword, beneath this he wore a pair black Leather Pants that was tucked into a pair of black Boots with brown Straps and Crimson Edges. There is a tattoo on the left side of his chest is black (light-blue in the anime), it contains numerous images of flowers integrated into its design. Drazil's tattoo has flame-shaped edges and it extends from the Vampire's left shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another, smaller tattoo in the shape of a black sword on his right deltoids and a small part of the biceps. Drazil's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's Famous vampire hunter, monster hunter, and the archenemy of His Father, Van Helsing, Sometime in the Past. His other notable scar is a a large X-shaped scar on his chest. After His Awakening Drazil is seen wearing Black Leather Pant's with an eyelet-studded black belt, a Grey Dress Shirt and Black Tie under a Black Leather Vest, Black Leather Fingerless Gloves withe Sliver Chain Bracer's and Black Studded Boots. Personality During his first appearance Drazil was portrayed as a very confident and prideful man, witnessed in his belittlement of the Cops for his reckless action, in his berating of Nova Dyson's technique, in the fact he used relatively weaker attacks in his arsenal initially and works his way up to his more powerful techniques when the situation requires it and the fact he believes that using more powerful techniques more than once in a battle would have been disgraceful. But this was latter shown to be an act. As he was shown to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He see the people of Happy Harbor as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the City. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to his many people. It was he who first believed that all Family should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Leader must be willing to put his life on the line for his People to set an example for all others. This belief of his is known as the "Vampire's Blessing". Drazil also seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Harrison Stone. Drazil was an idealist by nature and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. This was witnessed through the fact that he considered the Ghouls allies after they had formed an alliance and helped found the kingdom. Even when Loki the leader of the Ghouls attacked his kingdom, Drazil did not allow this to color his view of the other Ghouls in the kindgom. This put him in odds with his team, who was more of a brash realist who was still wary of the Ghouls, seeing them as as a threat to Happy Harbor despite the fact that Drazil told them to not discriminate against the Ghouls countless times. Contrasting somewhat with the expectations people had built up for the man known as the most powerful warrior of his generation, Drazil is shown to be a jovial and exuberant person with an interest in gambling and dealing. This was displayed after he left Rogue City the second time with his persona left intact as he was barely able to contain his excitement upon learning that there was Seven other Ruler of his Kingdom before it's down fall, taking it as a sign of his former kingdom's stability. He was later shocked, as well as worried when he learned that his little sister Yoru had become one of the Rulers due to the fact he spoiled her as a child, even having taught her how to gamble. The dynamics between him and his sister are also quite intense and inverted as Drazil sometimes succumbed to his more authoritative younger sister's orders. Although he can be fearsome enough to subdue his younger sister Yoru when the situation requires it. He also sometimes has a dark sense of humor, as shown when he created multiple Blood Blades and surrounded a Team of Police with the Blood Blades — thereby reversing the original ten vs. one situation — and asked if they preferred the Blood Blades to be rotating or not, referred to destruction of the forest as "creating mince" after knocking the Marines into it, and when asked by one of the officers what had happened to there Friends, he stated that they were "not okay". He even has a very jaded and emotionless approach towards the tragedies of war, to the point of light-heartedly joking about them, as seen from his cheer at having "destroyed the alliance's mind", which further demonstrates his knack for reversing the situations he finds himself in. Beyond his more serious disposition, Drazil is something of a notorious flirt and playboy. Having an immense interest in beautiful women, Drazil tends to charm his way into their good graces, and attempt to woo them over. Additionally, Drazil isn't above less dignified advances either, as seen in his tendency to focus on the appealing aspects of the ladies around him. Even still, Drazil has his good points in dealing with women as well. Whenever he senses a woman may be in trouble or in need of help, he usually ends up being one of the first, if not the first in general, to come to their assistance. This goes as far as standing up for a lady who he feels may be insulted or emotionally abused, as seen in his constant bullying of Lyn; partly due to Lyn's constant arguing and fighting with Yoru, and the fact that Drazil is overly protective of Yoru. It's also due to the fact that he feels upset at Lyn for not paying attention to Yoru's feelings for him. Alongside his womanizing behavior, Drazil is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischeif among his friends and companions. As Drazil is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further his own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to Drazil's shady habits, he often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show his true colors when least expected. Among some of Drazil's favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Drazil's, that his allies has often become wary of him whenever he appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling his love of dark dealings, Drazil has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when he expressed how he enjoyed his visit to casinos sometime before Leaving Rogue City. Typically, when not busy with his other hobbies or activities, Drazil tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. He once tried making a deal with Diao that if he could best her in a fight, that she'd go out with him. Most of the time however, Drazil tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Drazil's willingness to hit below the belt at times, Drazil usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether he gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people he's with at the time. This habit characterizes Drazil so well, much like his other interests, that his allies tend to consider any bets or deals with him to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Drazil, as not only does his Vampiric ancestry give him a demonic theme, but he rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when he feels like it. All in all though, given Drazil's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting his past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with him, whether for their own good or not. When caught in the middle of any act, Drazil tends to play dumb. Given his manipulative abilities, Drazil tends to know how to get people to sympathise with him the most, depending on whom he talks to. When flirting with Chinook for example, he'll usually try to compliment her on her looks to get out of any trouble that may arise. To avoid getting in trouble with Diao after messing with Her Stuff, he'll tend to try and explain that it's somehow supposed to bring the two together as a couple. History 2017-2018 Equipment Vampire Abilities Drazil demonstrates, in various incarnations of the series, an astonishing and overwhelming range of supernatural attributes; these include, but are probably not limited to: *'Hemokinesis': Drazil the ability to generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is their own, from their surroundings (blood-bank, hospital, battlefield) or from/in someone else and control it in a psychokinetic fashions. Drazil is able to control the blood of others, create a healing effect similar to cauterization. He could also stop or start blood flowing. Through this ability, Drazil can control multiple people from a distance without harming them by controlling the Blood with in a user after either ingesting the blood of the user or adding his own blood to their stream. Drazil is also able to form powered armor around his body or a form of it from blood. after his training, Drazil could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. He Uses blood on physical combat as well. *'Immortality': This ability is rather ambiguous, as Drazil, himself has stated that immortality is a myth. However, what it most likely refers to is the human souls inside Drazil; it has been speculated that, when damaged by blow that would have killed or incapacitated him such as exceedingly holy weapons, the damage is instead directed to his reservoir of souls. Because this ability does not really grant him true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality. * Regeneration: Drazil's ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other vampire's. He has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Exceedingly holy weapons have been shown to incapacitate him for a time. * Superhuman Strength: The extent is unknown, but Drazil can physically rip humans and vampires apart with ease. He can slice through Helsing's card which are sharp and strong enough to easily cut through a uranium shell propelled at it without the slightest damage to the card. * Superhuman Speed: He can move faster than the eye can see, such as when he seemingly appeared to be a glint of light like artificial vampires have shown in his fight with Helsing. He's fast enough to keep up with the Flash, who is known as the fastest man in the world. * Superhuman Reflexes: He has demonstrated the ability to catch bullets (both Holy and ordinary ones). He caught Van Helsing's magic bullet with his teeth, which punctured a SR-71 moving down at Mach 2.8+ speed several times in rapid succession and intercepted missiles, with ease. * Intangibility: Drazil has Shown to be able to pass through solid objects. * Superhuman Agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen leaping impossible distances and can walk up vertical surfaces. * Shadow Manipulation: Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes. *'Shape-Shifting': Drazil can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hell hounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. * Illusions: The ability to cast illusions, such as when he tricked People into seeing him as a regular Human. * Teleportation: The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. He also has the ability to levitate. * Telekinesis: Drazil is shown using Telekinesis to Control Various objects such as Car's Wepon and other object's * Bloodsucking: The ability to suck a person's blood and absorb their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, Drazil can draw in blood over vast distances. * Hibernation: Drazil is able to survive long periods of time without consuming blood, but is able to fight at a usual level of strength after drinking even the smallest bit of blood. * Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses: His abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. In fact, it appears that the only weapons capable of harming him to any real extent are the most holy of Christian artifacts, such as Van Helsing's Holy Weapons. * Supernatural Sense: The ability to sense supernatural activity. * Combat Experience: In addition to his superhuman abilities, Drazil also possesses centuries of combat experience. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. Weaknesses Relationships Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Jakyou